J'ai compris
by sasuxoc
Summary: Ino Yamanaka est toujours dans l'ombre de Sakura Haruno. Quand une opportunité se présente à elle, la kunoichi la saisit. Seulement, aurait-elle du ? Un simple one shot  D


Flashback

_Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Il était là, devant moi, cet homme que je n'avais pas vu depuis des années. Je restais ébahie par cette puissance qu'il dégageait. Ce regard glacial qui faisait sa réputation me donnait envie de frissonner, comme auparavant. La bouche entrouverte, j'avais l'impression d'être ailleurs, complètement ailleurs... Je venais tout juste de comprendre que son absence avait pesé lourd sur ma conscience et que le revoir me remémorait ces années où je l'avais tant admiré. Oui, quand j'étais une de ses groupies collantes et qu'il me considérait comme Sakura, c'est à dire comme une nulle. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'il le pense toujours. Sakura avait progressé bien plus vite que moi et avait quand même échoué face à lui. J'étais donc vouée à perdre. Ce satané Sasuke Uchiwa. On lui avait couru après trop longtemps. Ne devrions-nous pas plutôt le considérer comme un traître ? Il s'était banni tout seul, c'était un déserteur après tout. Nous étions censés couper les liens qui nous unissaient à lui, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, lui ne s'est pas gêné pour le faire. En fait, c'était vraiment stupide de notre part de penser qu'il pourrait revenir un jour. Du moins, en étant de notre côté. C'est un déserteur, merde. En plus, ce soir là, il avait eu le culot de se pointer ici. A Konoha. Sur le toit du clan Yamanaka, ce clan dont j'étais l'héritière._

- Sasuke... Que fais-tu ici ?

-Tu n'as pas oublié mon prénom. Le contraire aurait été étonnant, n'est-ce pas Ino ?

_Il se foutait de moi. De moi et de mon passé._

- Je ne suis plus celle que tu as connu. J'ai eu le de temps de murir depuis le temps.

- Émouvant comme retrouvailles. Sasuke, c'était une erreur de venir ici. On risque de se faire repérer en plus...

- C'est qui celle là ? demandai-je d'une voix froide.

- Je me nomme Karin, ça te pose un problème blondasse ? me répondit-elle, d'une voix censé être menaçante.

- Aucun rouquine.

- Karin, calme-toi. Si elle vient avec nous, je te demanderais de faire un effort.

- C'est vrai. C'est déjà assez chiant de t'entendre te chamailler avec Suigetsu. dit un autre homme.

_Je me mis à rire. C'était quoi son problème au juste ? Pourquoi devais-je me joindre à eux ? Être un déserteur à mon tour ? Pour trahir mon clan, mes amis, Konoha tout court. Non, je ne pouvais pas les abandonner pour ce traître et sa tribu de zoulou. Ce magnifique traître... Je me mis à souffler de désespoir avant de reprendre la parole. Histoire de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait._

- Pourquoi devrais-je venir avec vous ?

- C'est juste une offre. Mais je sais que tu ne me diras pas non.

- Selon Sasuke, nous ne sommes pas encore assez forts. Il veut une autre personne dans notre équipe. En l'occurrence, toi.

- Tu fais erreur Karin, il n'y a que toi qu'il trouve nul.

- Ta gueule Suigetsu !

- Tu sais très bien que je ne trahirais pas mon village.

- Le village qui te considère comme une Sakura bis à un niveau largement inférieur ? Qui te prend pour une roue de secours et pour lequel tu es censée être la plus faible de notre promotion ? Tu mérites bien mieux. Tu pourrais t'améliorer avec nous.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

_Petit à petit, il arrivait à me faire douter. Il en rajoutait une couche avec l'aide de ses coéquipiers. Ils avaient d'ailleurs rapidement trouvé mon talon d'Achille. Ce foutu point faible à cause duquel je me remettais souvent en question. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Je les détestais rien que pour ça. Seulement, une raison fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Et si Sasuke avait raison. Si je n'étais qu'une roue de secours aux yeux de tous mes amis. Après tout, ce qu'il a dit n'était que pure vérité. J'étais certainement la moins douée de notre promotion. Je n'avais même pas réussi à me trouver une vocation. Raaah... et je me souviendrais toujours de cette journée plus qu'humiliante où j'étais allez trouvée Sakura pour lui demander de l'aide afin de devenir ninja médecin. Ce jour, où ma fierté en avait pris un coup. Quel dégout. Un silence s'installa alors entre nous. Il avait réussi à me faire douter. Jamais, je n'aurai cru que j'abandonnerais si rapidement. C'est donc presque à contre cœur que je prononçais ces mots ..._

- J'accepte. Laisse moi juste le temps de préparer quelques affaires.

- Hn ...

Fin du Flashback

_Je faisais désormais partie de l'équipe Hebi. Nous avions qu'une seule et unique mission : aider Sasuke à mettre un terme à sa vengeance. Les journées étaient longues et pénibles. Pas physiquement, mais moralement. Chaque jour, j'attendais la fin de la journée avec impatience pour ne plus avoir à penser. Juste rêver d'une autre vie. Une vie où cette nuit là, j'aurais dit non. Je regrettais de jour en jour mon choix. Je regrettais d'avoir quitter ces personnes qui n'étaient autre que mes amis, sans un adieu. J'avais des remords et tout le monde pouvait le constater. Cette nuit-ci, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'étais bien trop mal. Je me levai et pris la direction d'une source d'eau. Je m'installais sur un rocher, laissant mes pieds tremper dans l'eau fraîche. Ces pieds qui étaient couverts de blessures en tout genre. C'était vilain à voir pour une fille aussi coquette que moi. Mais, je n'avais en aucun cas la tête à ça. J'aurai pu soigner ces affreuses écorchures ou ampoules. J'avais la tête baissée, je voulais exploser, laisser apparaître mes sentiments, mes pleurs. Ça y est. Je sentis quelques larmes couler de mes yeux bleus et glisser le long de mes joues. Il faisait froid. Ma simple tenue de ninja ne pouvait pas me réchauffer. Elle était bien trop courte. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, m'envelopper dans une bonne couverture bien chaude et m'installer au coin du feu comme je le faisais si souvent chez moi. Je sortis mes pieds de l'eau et tentai de les réchauffer comme je le pouvais. Je ravalai mes larmes dés que j'entendis une agitation dans l'eau. Sasuke venait de sortir d'une apnée qui m'avait paru bien longue. Il était bon dans tous les domaines, toute façon. Il me regarda longuement, tout en fronçant les sourcils. Je soufflai et lui adressai un sourire bien trop timide pour le convaincre. Je haussais les épaules pour accompagner mon sourire. Je me levai d'un geste machinal. Je ne pouvais plus affronter son regard. Je lâchai un "bonne nuit" d'une voix faible. Seulement, il me rattrapa par le bras, assez violemment. Je me mordillais les lèvres face à la douleur._

_-_ Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Tu me fais mal, Sasuke. lâchai-je, alarmée.

- Où est donc passée la Ino souriante ?

- Comment veux-tu que je souris avec cette douleur ? disais-je, dégoutée.

_Il me lâcha et je repris ma route._

- Elle est passée où ?

- Elle a cessé d'exister, le soir où tu as quitté Konoha.

- Hn...

_Je me mis de dos à lui. Je ne pouvais plus affronter son regard. Non, plus du tout._

- Tu veux retourner là-bas ?

- A Konoha ? Tss... Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible.

- Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

- Je ne peux plus revenir. Ils savent que je suis ici, avec toi et tes amis. Je ne pourrais pas affronter leurs regards. Ils ne me pardonneront pas, à moi. Tout ça, car je ne suis pas assez forte, ni une Uchiwa. Je suis bloquée, condamnée à suivre tes plans de vengeance. C'est trop dur ! Si on m'avait dit que je ferais partie de ton équipe, avant, j'aurais sauté de joie. Les conditions aussi compliquées soient elles. Je t'admirais comme je t'aimais.

- L'admiration n'a rien à voir avec l'amour, Ino.

_Je baissais la tête. Dans un sens, il n'avait pas tort. Pourtant... J'essayais de retenir mes larmes à nouveau, il ne devait pas me voir pleurer. Seulement, dans mes pensées, les images de mes amis défilèrent. Je m'étais banni toute seule et la vérité était dure à affronter._

- Tu sais ... Dans un sens, je ne regrette pas d'être venu. Je progresse plus vite ici. Mais maintenant, je suis une déserteuse aussi... Après que tu sois parti, j'ai commencé à te détester car je pensais que tu avais abandonné Konoha. Mais j'ai fait exactement la même chose. Tout ça pourquoi ? Car une proposition me semblait bien alléchante. Je suis censé faire quoi maintenant, Sasuke ?

- ...

- S'il te plaît.

- Mon but n'est pas de te sauver Ino.

_Ah oui ? Ce n'était pas son but de me sauver ? Alors, c'était quoi son but ? Me faire culpabiliser de jour en jour ? Alors, son plan avait fonctionné. Mais en y réfléchissant, ceci est étrange. Il était venu à Konoha pour me chercher non ? Me sauver de ma réputation de ninja à Konoha. Il avait voulu que je progresse. Il m'avait même aider, ce qui m'avait paru bien étonnant pour un homme comme lui. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas voulu me sauver de mon état de détresse. J'avais profondément honte de mon comportement envers mes amis et il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. J'avais quelques moments d'absences lors des missions mais il n'était jamais venu me parler, me laissant seule avec mes pensées. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il avait souhaité me sauver. Sinon, pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé vivre ma vie à Konoha ? Pourquoi voulait-il me faire progresser ? Il ne pouvait pas mentir, il était venu pour me sauver. J'avais progressé lors de ses__entraînements spéciaux. Mes techniques étaient de plus en plus puissantes grâce à lui. Il m'aidait à évoluer, à dépasser Sakura et tous les autres. Quelques fois, j'avais même l'impression qu'il souhaitait que je le dépasse, moi son élève. D'ailleurs, Orochimaru avait fait la même chose pour lui. Seulement, il n'était pas Orochimaru et je n'étais pas lui. Je n'avais pas sa volonté, loin de là. Sa vengeance le poussait à s'améliorer et sa haine envers son frère le constituait. Le malheur de son enfance l'avait poussé à entreprendre certaines choses. Pour cela il avait dû d'abord passer par quelques étapes : être le meilleur, quitter Konoha pour bénéficier de la puissance, rejoindre Orochimaru et faire de lui ce qu'il est maintenant. A côté, ma vie n'était pas si extraordinaire : mon combat contre Sakura lors de l'examen de chunnin qui s'était finit par un match nul, ma place de boulet dans les missions, mon échec en tant que ninja médecin, est le fait de n'avoir rien fait pour sauver Asuma Sensei. Ma vie s'était traduite par des échecs. Depuis que j'ai rejoint son équipe, il n'a jamais cessé de m'aider. Je le regardais alors avec un faible sourire, j'avais compris._

- Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

_Il prit une mèche de mes cheveux puis et déposa sa main sur mon élastique pour lâcher ma chevelure, trop souvent attachée._

- Je suis là, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas toi qui a choisi de me suivre ?

- C'est toi qui me l'a proposé non ?

- Et alors ? Tu pouvais me répondre non.

- Bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas le problème. C'est toi qui est venu me chercher.

- Tu le sais très bien. J'avais besoin d'un autre membre dans mon équipe et tu étais la personne la plus facile à manipuler. Et donc la plus susceptible de quitter Konoha.

- J'en déduis que c'était juste une simple stratégie bidon. Tu t'es servi de ma vulnérabilité.

- Tu vois, j'ai jamais été là pour te sauver.

_Je relevais la tête, l'affrontant du regard. Il ne comprenait pas mon expression. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir et me mis à rire. Je ne savais pas la nature de mon rire. Était-ce nerveux ? Je n'en savais rien. En tout cas, il devait me prendre pour une folle. Pourtant, notre conversation était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Seulement, je ne cessais de rire. Quant à lui, il me regardait de ses yeux bouleversants. Je plaçais mes mains devant ma bouche comme si je voulais dissimuler mon rire. Lui ? Il semblait vexé par mon attitude. Il attrapa alors mon poignet droit..._

- Te fous pas de ma gueule, Yamanaka.

_Je souriais. Sur le coup, on aurait pu croire que j'étais complètement trop ivre, que je venais de m'enfiler une bouteille entière de saké. Je souriais toujours, essayant de ne pas me remettre à rire. De plus, à l'entente de mon nom, mon corps tout entier vibra, mon cœur battait la chamade. Je l'avais énervé. Il nous appelé toujours pas nos noms de familles quand il était en colère. Je le connaissais, oui. Maintenant, encore plus. Tous ces moments qu'on avait passé en équipe m'avaient permis d'apprendre à mieux le connaitre. Sasuke, tu n'étais pas difficile à cerner en fin de compte. Ton apparence froide était censé cacher tout ce que tu étais avant. Cet enfant qui n'était pas si désagréable avant la disparition de son clan. Je le sentais à travers ce corps si attirant, cette bonté d'esprit qui demandait juste à sortir. Cette conscience dépassée par ton idée de vengeance. Crois-moi, Sasuke, je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu te fais passer pour un traître, pour quelqu'un de froid et méchant. Mais je sais que tu nous aimais, nous, les habitants de Konoha. Je continuais de sourire. Je voulais y croire pour toi, pour moi. Tu n'es pas seulement ce gamin prétentieux, ce gamin assoiffé de vengeance, ce gamin qui voulait la mort de trop de personnes. Naruto, tu le considères comme ton frère, depuis toujours. Sakura, tu en penses ce que tu en penses. Tous, tu nous supportais. Tu n'aimais pas mon côté groupie mais au fond, ça ne te déplaisait pas car tu te sentais aimé. Aimer de tous. Si tu es venue, c'est pour m'aider Sasuke Uchiwa. Alors arrête de mentir._

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Sasuke.

- Pardon ?

- Oui. C'est vrai. T'es qu'un idiot. Si tu es venu me chercher, c'est parce que tu souhaitais m'aider, ne dis pas le contraire. Tu as pris le risque de venir me chercher à Konoha alors que tu savais très bien que tu aurais pu avoir d'énormes problèmes.

- Tss... Je te l'ai dit, si je suis venu te chercher, c'est seulement car tu étais la personne la plus manipulable !

- C'est ce que tu dis. Mais j'étais la plus faible aussi. Je n'allais pas être d'une grande aide pour toi. Pourtant, tu es venu.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Arrête de m'interrompre. Tu fais tout pour que je m'améliore. Tu passes une majeure partie de ton temps à m'aider à m'entrainer. Alors que tu ne le faisais pour personne.

- Tu es la plus faible de notre groupe, tu dois rattraper ton retard.

- Au fond, tu souhaitais juste qu'on se retrouve et qu'on devienne les meilleurs, ensemble...

_Il me regardait. Son visage ne dégageait aucune expression. On aurait seulement dit qu'il était paralysé. Il lâcha mon poignet. Ma main vint alors effleurer son torse pour se retrouver sur son cœur. Je le sentais battre rapidement. Il était totalement perdu dans ses pensées, quant à moi je souriais, m'approchant de lui peu à peu. Malgré le courage dont je voulais faire preuve, je sentis mes joues me trahir,. Elles devenaient de plus en plus rouges. Je baissais les yeux vers ses lèvres alors qu'il déposa sa main droite sur ma hanche. J'étais presque blottit contre son torse. Nous nous regardâmes longuement et ce désir qui était jusqu'alors inavoué, éclata. Mon corps brûlait d'impatience. Mes lèvres s'étaient alors emparées des siennes avec une telle envie, j'en fus surprise moi-même. Et alors que notre baiser était de plus en plus passionné, il rompit le baiser, restant de marbre devant moi._

- J'ai compris. Je t'aime aussi. Dis-je en souriant.


End file.
